22 Jump Street
22 Jump Street is a American comedy film produced by and starring Jonah Hill and Channing Tatum, scripted by Michael Bacall and Oren Uziel, from a story by Jonah Hill and Michael Bacall, and directed by Phil Lord and Chris Miller. It is the sequel to 2012's 21 Jump Street, based on the 1987 television series of the same name by Stephen J. Cannell and Patrick Hasburgh. The film is scheduled to be released on June 13, 2014, by Columbia Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Plot Two years after their success in the Jump Street program, Morton Schmidt and Greg Jenko are back on the streets chasing drug dealers. They thought by going to actual college that they would be hunting down real criminals once again. However, unannounced to them, they were assigned to an online university, only looking for keywords and phrases during online lectures that might give off any indication of any illegal crime happening around the city. Eventually, they come across the meeting time and location of another powerful gang in the docks. However, after failing in the pursuit of a group of dealers led by the elusive Ghost, Deputy Chief Hardy puts the duo back on the program to work for Captain Dickson—now located across the street at 22 Jump Street. Their assignment is to go undercover as college students and locate the supplier of a drug known as "WHYPHY" that killed a student photographed buying it on campus. At college, Jenko quickly befriends a pair of jocks named Zook and Rooster, two football player fraternity members that become the prime suspects of the investigation. Jenko starts attending parties with the jocks who do not take as kindly to Schmidt. Meanwhile, Schmidt gets the attention of an art student, Maya, by feigning an interest in slam poetry. The two sleep together, to the disapproval of Maya's roommate Mercedes, and it is revealed that Maya is the daughter of the vehemently disapproving Captain Dickson. Despite sleeping together, Maya tells Schmidt not to take it seriously, and he starts to feel left out as Jenko bonds more and more with Zook, who encourages him to join the football team. Schmidt and Jenko visit Mr. Walters and Eric in jail for advice on how to look for the WHYPHY supplier. Walters notices a unique tattoo on the arm of the dealer in the photograph and insists that if they find the tattoo, they will have found their man. Initially, evidence points towards Rooster having the identified tattoo, but it is revealed to be his high school mascot, the Plainview Red Herring. Whilst hanging out with Zook and Rooster, Jenko notices that Rooster does not have the tattoo but sees it on Zook's arm. Schmidt and Jenko are invited to join the fraternity led by the jocks but Schmidt refuses, furthering the tension between the two. At a counseling session, they realize that perhaps Zook was buying the drugs rather than selling them, and soon after find Ghost and his men on campus. A chase ensues and Ghost once again evades the pair. Jenko reveals to Schmidt that he's been offered a football scholarship with Zook and is unsure whether or not he wants to continue to be a police officer. Schmidt decides for him by telling officers on the scene that Jenko had nothing to do with the melee caused by the chase. Immediately afterwards, Schmidt moves out of the dorm as Maya discovers his true identity and leaves him. Dr. Murphy, a psychology professor who they visit early in the film, is deemed the supplier when traces of WHYPHY are found in his office. He is subsequently arrested and the case closed. Schmidt, back on park patrol, realizes Ghost pays tuition for one of the students at the university after looking in the case file. Jenko spots WHYPHY circulating on campus again and determines the real supplier, still at large, will go down to Puerto Mexico on Spring Break to spread the drug to other schools. Jenko asks Schmidt for help so that the two can have one final mission together, and the pair head to the beach where Ghost is likely to be dealing WHYPHY. Inside a bar, they find Mercedes, revealed to be Ghost's daughter, as the supplier giving instructions to other dealers. They also find out their old roommates, nicknamed the Twins, are also in on the deal. The pair, backed up by Dickson, ambush the meeting and give chase as they flee. Mercedes is able to handcuff Dickson and take him hostage, pursued by Schmidt as Jenko goes after Ghost. After a fistfight with Mercedes, Schmidt is held at gunpoint by her but Maya (who happens to be on break at the same location) sneaks up and knocks her out. Schmidt goes to help Jenko who is now on the roof of a high-rise hotel in pursuit of Ghost, who shoots Jenko in the shoulder once again. Ghost attempts to escape in a helicopter and Jenko jumps across to it but struggles to hold on with his injured arm. Schmidt makes the same jump and the two fall into the sea, but not before Jenko is able to throw a grenade into the helicopter, killing Ghost. Back on land, Jenko tells Schmidt that he still wants to be a police officer as he believes their differences help their partnership, and the two reconcile in front of a cheering crowd. Dickson approaches them claiming to have a new mission undercover at a med school. During the credits, a series of mock sequels and vignettes are shown depicting the two going undercover in various places, such as culinary school, dance academy, flight school, seminary (in which Schmidt is played by Seth Rogen due to a "contract dispute"), and space camp (2121 Jump Street). Detective Booker (Richard Grieco) returns in Jump Street Generations, and Ghost is revealed to have survived the explosion, returning in 34 Jump Street: Return of the Ghost. A fictional franchise is also born from the events of the film, including an animated series, video games, and toys. Cast *Jonah Hill as Morton Schmidt *Channing Tatum as Greg Jenko *Peter Stormare as Ghost *Ice Cube as Capt. Dickson *Amber Stevens as Maya Dickson *Wyatt Russell as Zook *Jillian Bell as Mercedes *Jimmy Tatro as Rooster *Nick Offerman as Deputy Chief Hardy *Dave Franco as Eric Molson *Rob Riggle as Mr. Walters *Marc Evan Jackson as Dr. Murphy *Kenny Lucas as Kenny Yang *Keith Lucas as Keith Yang *Queen Latifah as Mrs. Dickson *Diplo as Spring Break DJ *Dustin Nguyen as Vietnamese Jesus *Richard Grieco as Dennis Booker *H. Jon Benjamin as MCS Football Coach *Patton Oswalt as MC State Professor *Bill Hader as Culinary School Villain *Anna Faris as Anna *Seth Rogen as Morton Schmidt Production On March 17, 2012, Sony Pictures announced that it was pursuing a sequel to the film, signing a deal that would see Jonah Hill and Michael Bacall return to write a script treatment that would be again developed by Michael Bacall. The film was originally scheduled to be released on June 6, 2014. On May 8, 2013, it was announced that the film would be pushed back a week until June 13, 2014. In June 2013, it was announced the film would be titled 22 Jump Street. In July 2013, Phil Lord and Chris Miller confirmed they would return to direct the film. On September 6, 2013, Amber Stevens joined the cast of the film. On September 27, 2013, Kurt Russell mentioned that his son Wyatt turned down a role for The Hunger Games sequels to star in 22 Jump Street. Principal photography and production began on September 28, 2013. External links * Category:Films Category:2014 release Category:Comedy Films Category:21 Jump Street series Category:Anna Faris films Category:Rated R